


There's No Place like the Office for the Holidays

by WadaFics



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Minor Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary, Minor Edelgard von Hresvelg/Bernadetta von Varley, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WadaFics/pseuds/WadaFics
Summary: It is time for the annual Christmas party at the Black Eagle Toy Company, and everyone is excited to have fun with lots of cookies, alcohol, and even a gift exchange. However, in the middle of the festivities, Ferdinand finds himself unable to hold back his feelings for Hubert another year. He wants to be able to spend the holidays with someone special! But...will he have the courage to confess his crush?
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 20
Kudos: 71





	There's No Place like the Office for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my very cheesy and trope-filled holiday fic!!!
> 
> Have a gay office party where everything is very indulgent because I'm soft.  
> Lots of silly humor, cliché tropes, and lots of cute fluff to get you in the holiday spirit!
> 
> ALSO! Check out the BEAUTIFUL art I got commissioned for this piece [here!](https://twitter.com/natendo_art/status/1338175445636964353?s=20)

When it came to work, many people were not completely satisfied with their occupation. There was always something to complain about. An annoying coworker. An asshole boss. Tiresome hours. Overwhelming workload. However, Hubert had to admit that he was quite fond of his job. Despite how he often wondered about the sanity levels of his co-workers, he did find a feeling of satisfaction in his career. Of course, that did not mean everything went nice and smooth all the time. Not even close. He was simply good at what he did, and he had grown accustomed to the **chaos** that was working for the Black Eagle Toy Company.

At age thirty, Hubert was grateful to have followed in the footsteps of his oldest friend’s dream. He had been skeptical when he and Edelgard were in high school; her plan to take control of her father’s failing toy company was simply a guaranteed set up for failure. Hubert had attempted to convince her that it would have been better for her to try to start fresh after they both went through their separate majors at university together. Yet, she had persisted, and in doing so convinced him to go along with this wild ride. Which turned out to land him a rather comfortable position as head of her financial department.

He could still remember the first few articles written when control of the company had been handed over to her. Many newspapers and journals all claimed it was going to be a train wreck for the young woman. However, none of that ever stopped her. It was a rough first couple years, but through dedication and strife, Edelgard had managed to save the Hresvelg name and the company. But that was not all; she had _improved_ it. Hubert and her had cut out and saved the first few articles that had all spoken poorly of her and had them framed alongside those praising her accomplishments later. They sat above her in her office as a cheeky reminder for all those who did business with her.

Although, raising a company from the brink of bankruptcy did not happen in a day, nor did it occur with just two people. The two had been running this business since graduation, nearly eight years now. The first three years were a struggle, especially trying to get others to join them in their risky endeavor, but through Edelgard’s charisma and Hubert’s logical planning, they had formed an elite team that saved them from crumbling apart. They had dozens working within their large corporate building, but the major contenders of their team were all heads of some of the key departments.

Those who had helped lead them to the path of success included those such as Petra MacNeary, who was the lead manager in data entry and analysis. She was in charge of seeing to it that all their information, documents, and data was kept up to date and constantly under tight surveillance for patterns and problems. She always had reports to provide what was and was not working with in their marketing and sales. Along with her was her girlfriend Dorothea Arnault was keeping the Black Eagle Toy Company booming. Keeping a company of this size happy and running fairly was a remarkable task, but she succeeded as the head of Human Resources. She made sure that everyone, no matter the position, was being respected and properly compensated within the building.

Then, there was the married couple Linhardt Hevring and Caspar Bergliez. Both of which held less so-called esteemed titles, but were no less important. Edelgard made it clear that without every single piece moving together, this company would not be standing as proudly as it was to this day. Which was why Caspar really enjoyed his job as a receptionist. He got to sit in the main lobby and greet lots of people. He had a warm, humorous personality, so he easily made calls and often got distracted joking with those who came around to his desk. Still, he got his work done in the end, and that was what mattered. His husband Linhardt was lead in their IT department for the building. He was the one constantly going around having to fix technology when it became busted. Plus, he helped with running some of the security within their network as well. At least, he did when he wasn’t found half asleep against a jammed printer.

Next, there was Bernadetta Varley. She was someone that Edelgard knew from childhood, but had lost touch very soon after, as early as grade school. Reconnecting with her had been a pleasant experience. She still seemed like a soft and jittery soul, but she had found more of a backbone. Plus, she was a creative genius! She was the leader in their graphic design and art department. She led those who worked with designing for their toys, games, and packaging. Her ideas had been a true saving grace for this company. Not to mention her personal company that had helped Edelgard through many rougher nights. The two were _close friends_ , to say the least.

Lastly, the manager of their Public Relations team was none other than Ferdinand Aegir. Someone both Hubert and Edelgard had known throughout high school. A boy that Hubert had **loathed** during the time. The two had fought like cats and dogs, constantly belittling and challenging one another. It had been rather poor on both their parts, acting like childish buffoons, but age put everything into perspective later on in life. But the real shock was not the lack of having that competitive nature as boys spark as grown men. Oh no. It was the fact that Ferdinand had changed immensely in their time apart.

In their senior year, Ferdinand had simply moved away and disappeared from their lives. He had heard whispers in the news about his father’s own company shattering to pieces. He had never cared to research into it, as Ferdinand had been nothing but a nuisance to him. However, when Ferdinand had walked up to apply to work within Edelgard’s company, the stark differences from the boy he had been to the man he had become were immediately apparent.

Of course, physical attributes were easy to catch. His hair had grown in length. So much so that the long waves of orange had been **breathtaking** upon first sight of him at the interview. Then, he was not a short, a bit slender teenager any longer. He had broad shoulders and a large set of muscles across his arms, chests and even in his thighs. All of which could still be made out underneath the formal suits he wore.

But besides all the superficial, there was a real genuine person. Not a snotty boy who was emulating his father, but a man who had found his own way. His own purpose and passion were in his sights, and he desired to see them through within Hresvelg’s company. He was a people person, and he knew his social skills and knowledge of the public was just what the company needed to get its name out of the gutters and into the spotlight. Although anxious about his hire at the third year of building this company back up from the ground, Ferdinand had proven his worth and then some. In the five years he had been at the company, his marketing and charm had boosted their sales tremendously. He was able to get various partnerships and sponsors from other companies, too. All of which solidified his crucial role in the **triumph** of another successful year for the entire crew.

And to celebrate such a grand eighth year of work, Edelgard was hosting various parties for her workers. She had them scattered and planned among different departments, and then planned a smaller more personal one for herself and the friends she had made. The eight of them decided to have a smaller party hosted in one of the meeting rooms. They had it renovated and decorated for the occasion. Although, they had too many sweets and refreshments ordered that they ended up having a refill station within the office lounge as well. However, the main event was to occur within the decorated meeting room.

The room had a few nice chairs and sofas, speakers and a large TV for music and games. Plus, lots of decorations with lights, an ornament covered tree, stockings, a rather large statue of a snowman in the corner of the room, and many little knick-knacks, like santas or reindeer, upon the shelves in the back of the room. There were two small round tables for food and drinks, which refreshments would be refilled and taken from the lounge when they ran out of something. There was also a table for card and board games or simply lounging about to tell jokes and share funny stories with friends.

Nearly everyone had come dressed for the occasion. Caspar and Linhardt were in matching sweaters that said something silly about being naughty and nice. Linhardt wore a forest green sweater with a fuzzy white collar and cuffs and a sequined _NAUGHTY_ across his chest that could be flipped from silver to gold. Similarly, Caspar had one in deep crimson that also had fuzzy fake fur at his collar and sleeves, but with _NICE_ in sequins across his chest in green or white, depending how it was flipped.

Petra was a little more traditional with a knitted white sweater that she had gotten from her grandfather. She wore it with plain black leggings and a pair of moccasins. She seemed rather cozy, but her girlfriend was more daring. Dorothea had herself in a dark maroon asymmetrical dress. She only had one strap upon her left shoulder, the hem of her dress was cut in a diagonal line across her thighs, and the fabric was more form fitting to highlight her curves. She even had a black belt around her waist as an accessory. She wore opaque black tights underneath and a pair of red heels to complete the ensemble.

Bernadetta was festive, but not in such a sensual or gaudy way. She had a long, black accordion skirt and on top a white blouse with a blue vest over top with a little snowman on the breast pocket and a couple snowflakes. She did not dare wear heels, as she preferred wedges to not trip on her feet. No matter how many lessons Dorothea or Edelgard gave her in walking in those thin heels, she always _tripped_. So, she kept herself comfortable and safe.

Edelgard herself had gone a more formal route with her long black dress pants with a cute bow tied at the top of the pants. She then had a sparkly silver top tucked into those high waisted pants, and she wore a simple Santa hat on the top of her head to feel a little less stiff compared to some of the other looks.

Then, there was Ferdinand, who took this to another level. He had light jeans and a pair of reddish-brown boots with soft fur lining the inside and little pom-poms upon the strings. He also wore an adorable red sweater with a reindeer upon his chest and the slogan _‘ho ho ho’_ above it. Yet, the best part was the fact that he had a headband with antlers on his head. So, within his wavy long hair, he had two little antlers sticking out and making him even more eye catching.

The total opposite was Hubert. The man had come to the party looking plain as ever. He had worn a gray long-sleeve shirt and a pair of black trousers. The only holiday spirit he had were the brown boots he got last year from Dorothea, which he wore out of kindness and heavy **persuasion** from Edelgard. They were of a similar style to that of Ferdinand, as she had gotten them a matching gift to be cute. Though, he had found it more annoying and perhaps too on the nose with her _meddling_.

Soon enough, everyone arrives and gets comfortable with the party. People chat, drink some spiked eggnog, and eat far too many sugar cookies for one day. It’s a pleasant experience, especially as they unwind throughout the evening. But the true source of fun had yet to start. The major event of the night was a Secret Santa exchange of gifts. The rules were typical. There was a limit of how much you could spend on a gift, and you were not to tell a single soul who you got until gifts were exchanged. Sitting in a circle, Caspar tossed gifts from under the tree to each person. Everyone took a turn, starting with Caspar himself.

“I really do not have to be the first person guys! I’m happy to hand out the gifts.” Caspar says, but then shakes the box in his hand. He can hear a small clanging inside, and it only further excites him. His eager expression doesn’t really match with his words, and his friends knew him well enough that he was more on the impatient side for these sort of things.

“Oh, just open it! Tear it up!” Dorothea encourages with a laugh, and Caspar doesn’t have to be told twice. He tears at the red and white striped paper, tossing it upon the floor. Soon, he is met with a plain box, but he makes quick work of it. He opens up the top, ruining the box for future use, and pulls out a brand new fitness shaker bottle that is in a dark green shade with some silly slogan about getting ripped.

“SICK! I LOVE IT!” He exclaims, a little too loudly, and then quickly lowers his voice upon hearing the familiar yawn of his husband across from him in an armchair. "Who got this for me?"

“Myself. You have been complaining about yours for weeks.” He shrugs, but a smile creeps on his face as Caspar looks so pleased. He really appreciated all the little things, and Linhardt admired that about him. His excitable attitude helped bring him joy, ever since they were kids.

Meanwhile, Hubert was bending over with a trash bag to pick up the forgotten scraps of paper. He collects and tosses them in, then goes back to leaning against the wall, waiting for the next person to begin. It happens to be Bernadetta who gets her gift grabbed and handed over. She smiles, sitting beside Edelgard on one of the leather sofas. As she opens up the gift bag, she pulls out the decorative tissue and finds a new pair of heavy duty gardening gloves.

“ _Ah_ , what a pretty pair. Thank you.” She beams, staring at the gloves closely. She smiles and runs her fingers across, only stopping her examination of the gift when Hubert coughs.

“It’s nothing. I’m sure you will make good use of them.” He mutters, trying to act aloof as she looked so happy about the silly gloves. He walks over and takes the tissue paper and bag, while Bernadetta gives him a reassuring smile that makes him blush from her gratitude. She was too kind of a girl.

Linhardt follows afterwards, opening up a travel pillow that wrapped around his neck. He immediately puts it on and leans back in his chair. He starts to doze off after offering his thanks to Dorothea who had gotten him the present. She would have rolled her eyes at how fast he was already trying to sleep, but working with him for this long had made that occurrence just a regular thing. She could not count on two hands how many times she’s rung him for IT support, only to have to go wake him up.

Ferdinand followed afterwards, pulling out a book from the green shiny wrapping paper. He gasps as it was the next in a series he had been reading. He went over to Caspar, giving him a warm hug of appreciation. The two both laugh, and he promises him that he will likely be reading it as soon as tonight before bed. It’s a friendly exchange, but it does make Hubert’s eyebrow **twitch**. He huffs under his breath as he goes to clean up, only to have Ferdinand reach at the same time. Their hands brush and both look up at each other with bashful blushes.

“Ahh, sorry. I can clean up after myself.” Ferdinand says, tossing the paper in the bag.

“Right...right, of course.” He clears his throat. “At least one of us can.” He mutters, and Ferdinand laughs in a manner that makes Hubert feel as if he were by a crackling fire from the heat it spreads within him.

“Relax. It’s a party. Have some _fun_.” Ferdinand reminds him, flashing a toothy smile that could have been used for a toothpaste commercial with how Hubert swears he sparkles.

“ **SHHHH**!” Caspar says, with a finger to his lips as he gives the following gift to Petra. The room quiets again as she opens up a brand new wood carving knife. She enjoyed the hobby of making little figures out of wood, so she appreciated the gift from Edelgard. It was an easy gift to think of for her boss, since Edelgard did have an eagle hand carved by Petra that sat on her desk.

Dorothea is next, and she was lucky enough to get a pretty golden locket from her girlfriend. Petra helped her put it on after she took it out of the box, clipping it in the back. It matched her outfit perfectly, and Petra received a peck of the cheek for her wonderful gift. The names had all been pulled from a hat, so it was simply luck if certain people got paired up with their significant other.

When Edelgard’s turn is up, she feels the squish of her gift and is curious what it could be. She doesn't waste time, pulling out a rather large stuffed white teddy bear with a purple bow around its neck. She blinks a few times, feeling a little embarrassed at receiving such a childish gift since it was right on the money with what she liked. She fights the urge to hug it close to her chest, looking around the room to try to judge the expressions of her friends. She doesn’t miss the smug smirk on Hubert’s face and sends him a glare back before hearing Bernadetta speak beside her.

“I..I hope you like it. I _umm_...sort of had this...m-made in secret for you.” She had designed it herself, with its black heart shaped nose and button eyes. Plus little velvet paws with squishable toe beans on the feet and arms. She fidgets in her seat, looking down at her lap until Edelgard gives in and hugs the stuffed bear tight.

“I love it.” She gushes, her face a red mess. “Thank you...I..I will cherish it.” She mumbles behind the large bear, eyes glancing over to see the relief on Bernadetta’s face. The two smile at one another shyly, and Edelgard loosens her hug on the bear to turn and gently press a hand on her forearm to give it an affectionate squeeze, but misses and hits her _thigh_ instead. The boldness of the act makes both women nearly malfunction like a pair of robots.

“G-Good! Ah! I..I am so glad.” Bernadetta laughs anxiously, staring at the hand that is still lingering and burning against her thigh. She swallows her nerves when Edelgard removes the touch and places the bear between as a barrier from their awkwardness.

“Ah, y-yes. I think she will sit nicely here, heh…” Edelgard then silences herself to stop any further shame and allow Hubert to finally open up his gift.

He’s handed a bag with a snowman on it, so he lets go of the trash bag full of wrapping paper. He tears off the tape keeping it shut, then grabs the tissue and shoves it into the trash. When he reaches into the bag, he feels something warm and soft against his hand. He pulls it out to have a very special sweater. The entire room goes quiet as they eye the black colored Christmas sweater with the words **BAH HUMBUG** written across it in red letters, along with small skulls with Santa hats on top of their heads. It is an incredibly niche gift, but it is so fitting for the man that everyone quickly grows near feral with the need to see him put it on.

“Oh my Goddess-” Edelgard mumbles, quickly cut off by Dorothea jumping on the opportunity that has presented itself.

“Put it on! _Now_!” She cheers, getting Caspar to join her in hollering easily. The two make a lot of ruckus, and Petra just finds herself going along by clapping with them. Soon enough, even Edelgard and Bernadetta are giving a small amount of applause. The only one not being a large annoyance to Hubert is Ferdinand, who smiles at him with an apologetic look.

“Oh, sorry about this, Hubert. I just...I thought you might like it. I did not think the whole group would act like this.” He motions towards the chaos, which Dorothea sticks her tongue out at him and continues to chant with Caspar about changing into the sweater. “Really, you do not have to.”

“I will.” Hubert mumbles, looking between the ridiculous sweater and Ferdinand’s expression. “I will put it on, and the rest of you will shut up.” He raises his voice, rolling his eyes when they all cheer in celebration. He shakes his head and pulls the sweater over his shirt, slipping his head and then his arms through. The size was perfect, snugly fitting him and flattering his figure.

A few of the others whistle, and he once again **groans** and has to ignore their idiotic comments.

“ _Wow_. It looks great on you.” Ferdinand compliments, feeling overjoyed to see him within the sweater. “Black just really is your color.” He chuckles, a little dash of pink hitting his freckled cheeks. Although it’s only a few words, it makes Hubert’s heart swell within his chest. He doesn’t even hear the other’s whistles and alcohol influenced comments when Ferdinand speaks directly to him with such genuine feeling in his words.

“Oh, uhh...thanks.” He swallows a tightness in his throat, running his hand over the sleeve. It felt really soft, and the material was high quality. “And thank you for the gift. I like it a lot.” He admits, nervously chewing on his bottom lip. He had to stop doing that during winter or else he’d get chapped lips.

“Really? You do? Oh! That makes me so happy.” Ferdinand chirps, resisting the urge to tackle him in a hug. With anyone else in this room, he would have done so without a second thought. They were all his closest friends. Hubert was too, but...it was _different_ with him.

There was a lingering tension between them that has been brewing these past few years working together. He was simply afraid to go too far, or to make the wrong move and ruin all the hard work he’s put into his relationship with Hubert. He had been wary when he first joined this company, since the two of them had been such bitter enemies in high school. Yet, all his time here has made him realize what a wonderful man Hubert has become. He was still grouchy and stubborn, but he felt more approachable. He had a **tenderness** to him behind the death glares before his morning coffee and sarcastic quips. His dedication to his work was remarkable, his intelligence was beyond compare, and his selflessness towards his friends was unmeasurable.

Plus, there was surely plenty to say about how much had physically changed about him. He had an alluring, mysterious charm to him. He was incredibly tall and handsome, with sharp and strong features, such as his jaw or cheekbones. His eyes were a rich green that he could get lost in when trying to make a simple work-related comment. It was a shame he covered one of them with his hair, but he had to admit the style suited him. Plus, every time they even just brushed shoulders while walking together had his heart nearly bursting at the contact.

So, how was he to handle the fact he had been thinking about asking him out on a date for the last **two years** with no luck? How was he to survive just touching his hand briefly when it ignited all the fantasies of being held by said arms? Or better, being _kissed_ by him! A warm hand upon his cheek as Hubert whisked him away from his office to kiss in one of the printing rooms. His mind’s rambling is halted as Hubert is speaking to him again.

“Yes. People will stop bothering me about my lack of spirit now.” Hubert jokes, a low chuckle leaving his lips. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I think I am going to go yell at Dorothea for not keeping her mouth shut.” With those words, he walks over to the circle of chaos and begins to bicker about their lack of manners and rudeness.

. . .

The party continues on, everyone stuffing their faces and getting a bit too tipsy. It was getting to that point in the evening where things got less tame and more on the mischievous side. Everyone was really enjoying their own fun; Bernadetta, Ferdinand, and Edelgard were playing a card game at one of the tables and enjoying some hot cocoa and cookies. Linhardt was passed out on the couch, and Caspar was currently trying to explain some weird Christmas tradition to Petra, who looked puzzled but intrigued. That left Hubert who was sipping from a mug of coffee and mindlessly watching some weird Hallmark movie that the group had put on for background noise. He was currently sitting crossed legged in a chair and looking annoyed as the CEO woman was trying to find Christmas magic with her old male best friend while going sledding in her hometown.

But where was Dorothea? Well, she was quite a few drinks in at this point, and she wanted to ruffle some feathers. Perhaps she could bring some more **life** into this party, as she felt they were acting like senior citizens and not fun-loving adults. Hence, she had fetched her purse and pulled out a headband with a mistletoe attached to it. She slipped it on her head and went over to poke Petra’s shoulder.

“Oh no, it looks like you have to kiss me, Petra.” She acts dramatic, placing a hand over her forehead and sighing loudly. To which, her girlfriend laughs and reaches to take said hand into her own. She gives it a squeeze before leaning forward and pecking her lips.

Caspar laughs a little and watches them split. He asks to borrow the headband, to which Dorothea hands it over. He shoves it on his head and tip toes over to the couch. He leans down, saying something cliché about waking up a sleeping beauty before pressing his lips together with Linhardt. The small contact makes Linhardt open one eye, looking at his husband. He huffs a laugh and lazily grabs him by the collar of his sweater to kiss him a little more firm. After a few too many seconds of smooching, Dorothea coughs and Caspar hands over the headband, letting Linhardt go back to sleep as well.

She holds the headband in her hands, looking across the room. She sees the three ending their card game, and watches as Edelgard gets up. She overhears a comment about grabbing another tray of cookies from the lounge before she left the room. Once she was out of sight, Dorothea marched over and plopped down in her seat. The other two look at her curiously, until seeing the mistletoe.

“Oh, Bernie...would you try this on for me?” She hums, giving a kind smile. “I think it would look _adorable_ on you.”

“Oh well,..I _umm_ , I’m not really the headband type.” Bernadetta answers, averting her gaze but it was useless. Dorothea was persistent.

“You should try it!” She encouraged again, leaning forward and lowering her voice. “Besides,...I think a **certain boss** would really love to see you in it.” She gives a flirty wink, to which Bernadetta’s whole face grows red. She sputters and quickly stands up, pushing her chair back.

“N-No thank you! I...I think I need the restroom.” She makes an excuse before leaving the room in a mad dash.

Watching Bernadetta runaway makes Ferdinand frown, and he turns to Dorothea with a quizzical look in his eyes. He knows what she is up to. He usually doesn’t mind such shenanigans, but he also wanted to respect the boundaries of their friends. He leans on the palm of his hand and breaks the silence.

“You shouldn’t tease Bernie like that. She and Edelgard are taking it slow is all. They will figure it out.” He says, watching as she shakes her head.

“Listen, Ferdie. I cannot handle **TWO** couples in this office acting like idiots. So either Edie needs to step up since there is no way Bernadeta will, or…” She pauses and takes a look to where Hubert’s sitting, still dissecting the terrible movie playing. Then, she leans over to Ferdinand to whisper. “Or you need to get the _Grinch_ over there to stop pretending like his heart is ten sizes too small.”

“H-Huh!?” He gasps, face flushing as he looks to where she is pointing at Hubert. “I umm,...”

“Save it. You make goo-goo eyes at him at work like every day.”

“...Is it really that obvious?”

“Painfully.”

Ferdinand groans and puts his face into his hands. He sighs and tries to calm the way his heart just aches talking about him. He wants to believe that Hubert feels the same, but he’s nervous. He cannot see it happening. After the rough patches of their past and their strange interactions at work, he is unsure how to handle these emotions bubbling inside him. Yet, he’s becoming anxious and impatient. He cannot go on just not finding a partner. He’s twenty-seven, and he simply wants to have a person he could curl up with on the couch with his dog and have a warm evening watching cheesy romantic comedies and eating takeout.

“I want to say something. I do!” He swears, lifting his head up. “But I do not want to **ruin** our friendship, Dorothea. He...means a lot to me! And I cannot just toss that aside if this doesn’t work out.” He frowns, feeling doubt plague his heart. He was usually a very self assured and confident man, but he’d been in a weird state these past few months. Another year was about to pass, and if he didn’t come clean to Hubert now, then would he ever? Will it be the same next Christmas? He can’t imagine allowing himself to let it happen again.

“Oh for _heaven’s_ sake, Ferdie. Open your eyes! That man is **pathetically** in love with you.” She groans, taking the headband and shoving it back in her bag. She needed much more than a small trick to get these two together. “Listen, I’ll get him alone. Then, you follow after him. Make it work.” She stands up without waiting for him to agree, moving forward with the plan.

Quickly, Dorothea goes to take control of the TV, turning off the movie Hubert had been half watching. He makes a small complaint, but then gives up arguing with Dorothea over nothing. He pulls out his phone to scroll, much to her annoyance. If he only knew the work she was putting in for him! This man had better be grateful by the end of this. Setting up the screen, she finds a playlist of karaoke Christmas music to choose from and play. She then calls out to the group to all come together for a little game.

“Alright! Karaoke time!” Dorothea cheers, getting some questionable looks. “Come on! Who wants to go first?” She looks around, then grabs Ferdinand’s arm and pulls him forward.

“M-Me? Oh I do not know-”

“You get _fiiiirst_ pick. So many good songs at your fingertips.” She sings softly, wiggling her eyebrows.

“Alright.” Ferdinand laughs, figuring this all has to be a part of her scheme. “Santa Baby it is.”

The group hollers in excitement, and even Hubert had gotten up, sticking in the back to watch the whole spectacle start. Once the song is picked and started, Ferdinand clears his throat and starts to sing. It was not the first time Hubert had heard the man carry a tune, but it had been some time. He finds himself **enamored** , watching how he sways his hips and dances in place a little, egged on by Dorothea to get into the sensual mood of the song. It truly has Hubert feeling a little hot under his sweater, tugging at the sleeves.

However, as soon as the song ends, Hubert is still staring forward at him. So much so that their eyes meet, creating a magnetic pull with all that has been left unsaid for far too long. But then Caspar runs up and wraps an arm around Ferdinand’s shoulders, laughing and complimenting him. He is begging to go next, and soon the karaoke fun hits off really well. Everyone starts to adore singing out loud. Some people go as duets or groups, and a few stick as solos. It’s a lot of fun, and it’s obvious many people were getting looser as they drank and ate, keeping up with the merry mood.

But the constant booming music and screaming of holidays songs was not really Hubert’s idea of fun. So, after stomaching about as much as he could, he felt a headache start to set. He does his best to leave undetected, slipping out in the middle of some horrible rendition of Winter Wonderland. Luckily, Ferdinand does notice him leaving the room. He had been waiting to see when this moment **alone** would happen, and now it finally clicked what Dorothea had meant. He waits a few minutes, to make sure it didn't seem like he was following him, before also leaving the party.

Walking down the hall, he spots the lights on in the office lounge, or breakroom, and hears the sound of the coffee maker in use. Of course Hubert would be the one still drinking black coffee in the middle of their holiday party. It makes him a little happy, knowing Hubert could be amusingly predictable at times. Still, he psyches himself up and takes a few deep breaths before stepping into the room. His presence is discovered instantly, and Hubert’s grip on his coffee mug tightens.

“Ferdinand.” He breathes out.

“Yes? Sorry, I just wanted to grab some more punch and take a moment away from the festivities.” He laughs, going over to the table and grabbing a new cup. He takes the ladle, swishing around some of the lemons that are floating within the large glass bowl before pouring into his cup. He brings it to his lips and sips, glancing over to Hubert who does the same from his mug.

“No, you’re fine. I’m just surprised you walked away. It seems to be your sort of fun.” Hubert comments, honestly curious. He walks over to the table, going to grab a gingerbread and take a bite. He snaps the head off and it makes Ferdinand chuckle a little.

“It is, but...taking a break is nice. Gives me a moment to think.” He watches the way Hubert bites the cookie, seeing how his lips wrap around the sugary treat. His pulse increases. “Why are you here? Coffee refill?”

“Partially, yes.” He scoffs, taking another long swig of the bitter cup. “But I also have a headache from listening to Caspar scream about Rudolph or whatever.” He sighs and rubs at his forehead again. Ferdinand looks a bit worried, taking a step closer.

“Oh, I am sorry to hear that. You should likely have water, though.” He says, looking at his cup.

“I’ll pass. But...I will be fine. I just need some peace and quiet.” He finishes off the cookie and shakes off the crumbs from his hand into a trash bin.

Ferdinand nods and the two go quiet. He sips at his cup, staring at the decorations. They had two little decorated trees on the snack table, as well as a lovely vanilla scented candle burning within the room. It only added to the sugary scents that already filled the lounge. Plus, there was a cute wreath upon the windows behind the table, and there were lights strewn about on other walls all over the place. Plus a soft white cloth sat upon the wooden table that looked like fresh snow had fallen under all the treats.

“ _So…_ ” Ferdinand trails off, wondering how to go about confessing his feelings.

“You can leave, Ferdinand. You do not have to stay and wait around for me. I’m sure they’re looking for you at the party.” Hubert says, setting his mug down beside the coffee machine on the other side of the room. Then, he approaches Ferdinand again with a few hesitant steps.

“I’m sure they will survive without me.” He replies, feeling his heart rate increase once more as they both linger beside the snack table. “...I am more worried about you. I wanted to check and see if you were alright. I know these sorts of things aren’t your usual scene.” He gives a sheepish smile, catching how Hubert’s moves a hand to try and comb the bangs of his hair to cover his eye a little more.

“ _A-Ah_ , well...I am fine.” He assures him. “I appreciate you considering me, though. You’re the only one not trying to force me to join the merry bunch of idiots back there.” He motions towards the direction of the party and the two burst into laughter. Hubert feels a little more at ease, watching the way Ferdinand traces over the rim of his cup with his finger.

“They want you to have fun is all. They mean well.” He sighs, finishing off the punch and setting it upon the table. “But...I did have a question for you, if you would oblige me.” He says the words and knows it’s finally time. He has to do this.

“Of course. Go ahead.” Hubert speaks calmly, but internally he begins to **panic**. What in the world could he be wishing to ask him? Was he finally going to call him out for all his awkward stares, or the way he would often make an idiot of himself in the office when Ferdinand praised him for a good day of work? His mind begins _spiraling_ before the other man calls him back down from the clouds.

“Do you...have any plans for the holidays?” He asks, a bit more shy than usual. He fiddles with a strand of hair, curling it around his finger.

“No really. Simply staying at home.” He admits, shrugging his shoulders. “And you?”

“You see,...that’s the thing. I also do not have any plans this year, but I really want to.” He swallows a bundle of nerves and tries not to focus on how his heart is beating against his chest. “I...I want more. I want to spend the holidays with _someone_.”

Hubert feels his own gut start to sink. Was this it? Was Ferdinand going to admit there was someone else? That he didn’t want to string along his feelings, so he wanted to tell him before he got hurt? He isn’t sure he can handle being rejected before he’s ever even expressed the depth of his feelings.

“That makes sense.” Hubert mutters, keeping his voice steady. “Did you have someone in mind?” He mentally curses at himself! Why ask that? Did he want to rub salt into the wound?

“Well, yes actually.” Ferdinand coughs again, his cheeks heating with a faint warmth. “I was hoping last Christmas **he** would have been with me, but....nothing ever happened. I have been waiting another whole year for **him** , but I cannot wait any more. I must know **his** feelings.” He stares directly into Hubert’s eyes, trying to express all the emotions that lie within him with his endearing gaze.

“He must be some guy, making you wait so long…” He trails off, his stomach turning in knots.

“Heh, it was less than ideal to wait, but...I think it’ll be worth it for **him**.” He flutters his lashes some, able to feel the pulsing of his heart from his head to his toe with how rapidly it pumps.

“Hmmph…” Hubert grunts, crossing his arms and looking away at the windows. It was starting to snow outside again, gentle flurries coming down. “I wish you and _him_ luck then. I...I hope it works out.” He forces himself to say the words, no matter how sour they taste in his mouth.

Ferdinand finds himself in a state of utter shock at how ignorant Hubert is acting. He thought he was being quite forward with his body language and words, but it seemed that he had to bluntly express his feelings. So, he stomps over to him and grabs him by the sweater, giving a few shakes.

“ **IDIOT! IT IS YOU**!” He whines, loosening his grip and then pouting with two puffy, red cheeks. “How can you be so smart, and yet _too dumb_ to realize I’m talking about **YOU** , Hubert!” He gasps in exasperation, his hands still pressed against the lettering of his sweater.

Hubert feels like his entire body starts to grow redder than any of these ridiculous stockings or ornaments. He finds himself speechless, barely able to breathe when Ferdinand grabs hold of him and literally attempts to shake some sense into him. He does not believe he is really awake right now, but he also knows he isn’t dreaming because of being jerked around by his sweater. He finds himself unable to process the fact that he had just been confessed to the man he'd been harboring a crush on for the past **three or more** years.

“I..I _umm_ -” Hubert tries to wet his throat, but it feels so dry and his wording was about as articulate as a toddler. “...I’m sorry?” Is all he can think of to say, which makes Ferdinand groan again.

Suddenly, Ferdinand takes a hold of him. He wraps an arm around his waist. Then, he takes his arm and grabs it, pulling him closer and keeping a grip upon him. He does not wait for him to register his actions, and instead he finds himself reaching up on the top of his toes and capturing his lips in a tender _kiss_. The instant their lips met, Hubert finds enough clarity to finally properly return his affections.

He grips onto his sweater with one hand above his hip, and he slides another arm behind his back. The two take another step closer, and Hubert leans down so Ferdinand doesn’t have to stretch. He finds his lips again, pressing back firmly and finding a delicate spark sets off each time he parts and chases after him for another chaste peck upon his mouth. He can taste the punch on the other's lips, just as Ferdinand gets hints of coffee and gingerbread. It’s a wonderful sensation, and Hubert finds himself absolutely **enchanted**.

When he breaks, he leans forward to press their foreheads together. His head feels fuzzy and his heart is still thumping madly in his chest. He cannot believe that this was reality; he had Ferdinand within his _arms_. He felt so warm against him, looking absolutely stunning. With his face so close, he can see all the freckles highlighted with his blush and curve of his long lashes. He is mesmerizing, and he finds it hard to speak when a man this gorgeous pressed against him.

“I take it you feel the same?” Ferdinand whispers, a bit of mirth in his voice.

“Absolutely.” Hubert quickly says. “I have wanted to kiss you like that for years now. I-” He feels a little ashamed as he so quickly admitted to pining for him for an extended amount of time.

“ _Years_? Oh Hubert…” He gushes, kissing both of his cheeks by the corners or his mouth. “If you like, you could kiss me as many times as you like right now to make up for it.”

Hubert does not even answer. He recaptures his mouth, kissing him with a plethora of passion. He holds him so tight, finding all his problems simply float away. No more headache. No more worries about being rejected. All he can think about is **Ferdinand** and how soft and smooth his lips feel against his own. How perfectly he fits into his arms. How much he smells like some floral shampoo he likely uses on his hair. How his heart seems to race just as fast as his own, finding them to be beating in sync.

All time stops, and everything in that moment feels right. If anyone would have come by, he wouldn’t have even seen them. He was too wrapped up in Ferdinand. He had a lot of lost time to make up for. He cherishes Ferdinand, and he savors all the love that he gets in return. He only pauses when Ferdinand pulls back and rests his head against his chest.

“Should we go back to the others? They might be getting worried…” Ferdinand mumbles, glancing up at him.

“We could.” He pauses and reaches into his pocket, taking out a set of keys. “Or...we could _lock_ this lounge and stay here until they come banging on the door.” He smirks, and jangles the keys a few times.

Ferdinand grabs them and slips away from his arms, going to the door and locking it.

“I think I may need you to kiss me at least a **hundred** more times to make up for causing me to wait for so long.” He turns back around and winks. “Think of it as an...early gift!”

“Anything you desire.” Hubert chuckles, opening his arms back up for Ferdinand to hug him so tight. “I promise to get you a proper gift, too.” He says, playing with his hair.

“You already have given me exactly what I wanted this year.” He whispers, treasuring his favorite present.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!!  
> If you enjoyed, please leave comment and kudos! It truly warms my heart <3
> 
> I had a BLAST writing this. I know it's stupid and just fluffy garbage, but I really wanted to make my version of an office fic with a Christmas twist <3
> 
> As always, come hang out Twitter with [me!](https://twitter.com/MahouMiss)


End file.
